Letting Go
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: In the midst of all the Interventions, dealing with enemy forces and battles with the Trinity's, a moment in time changes things and alters the feelings of Tieria Erde. RATED FOR ADULT CONTENT


**Letting Go**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

Ptolomios Bridge after the battle between Gundams and Thrones:

"_I am guilty of disobeying orders." Tieria stated upon entering the bridge._

"_Really? When did you do that?" Sumeragi replied, nonchalantly._

"_But I..." Tieria began, stopping when a hand touched his shoulder "...uh.."_

"_Look, just accept it." Lockon said with a half smile._

"_Hmm..." Tieria replied, uncertain._

Lockon stopped outside the door. He wondered if this was a good idea on his part or something that will backfire on him. He hoped, it would open up a new chapter to his life. One he had previously thought impossible. As a Meister he had avoided getting involved with anyone intimately, due to the level of secrecy accompanying the mission. But, over time, he'd begun to miss having a warm body beside him in the morning.

But was this the right person to seek it from? What would the reaction be? How much would rejection hurt?

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button to open the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't a surprise. Shaking his head as a half grin curved his lips, he entered the room.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked, voice relaxed as he leaned against the console.

"I sleep for the required time needed for optimum performance as a Meister."

Lockon chuckled.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Not really. It's just so like you to be precise." Lockon said.

"Precise and thorough."

"How could I forget." Tucking his hands into his pockets, he watched the other.

"Is there something you needed?"

Drawn from his thoughts Lockon's soft eyes met serious eyes and an ache started within him. Somewhere deep inside of him.

"I just thought I'd check on you. You seemed uncertain about Sumeragi's choice not to reprimand us for picking a fight with the Trinity's."

"I simply do not understand her decision. We did disobey orders after all."

"Tieria..."

"Even though we were fulfilling Aeolia's plan to eliminate war and acts of war." He went on "We weren't given direct orders, nor a mission plan and yet she chose not to discipline us."

"The Trinity's were going against the meaning of Interventions." Lockon sighed "We had no choice but to confront them."

"My thoughts exactly." Tieria replied.

"But?"

"But Sumeragi Lee Noriega should have put us on report at least." Tieria frowned.

"Tieria, you gotta learn not to be so hard on yourself." Lockon laid a hand on Tieria's shoulder "We all make choices that others might not understand. But, Sumeragi has our backs on it."

Tieria sighed, looking frustrated at himself. He doubted he would ever understand humans. Lockon studied his comrades face. Always serious, never a smile or softening of his features. Something that needed to change. He could only hope his next few moves wouldn't result in a bullet between his eyes.

Tieria was known to resort to violence if he didn't agree with another's actions.

"Is there something on your mind, Lockon?"

Tieria was growing suspicious of the laid back man.

"You know what Tieria? There is." Lockon moved closer "I think it's about time you learned to relax."

"Relax?" An amethyst brow arched up.

"Yeah, your too uptight. You need to loosen up. Release the tension your holding in. It's not good for your mind...or your body." Lockon's mouth went dry.

Crimson met azure.

There was something in those calm eyes, Tieria thought. But what was it? Seeing the intensity building in those blue eyes and the way the pupils increased in size, caused an odd sensation to start low in Tieria's gut. It was a foreign feeling and getting stronger the longer his gaze was on Lockon's. A wave of heat started to creep through his body. Some sort of instinctive knowing told Tieria this was about to be a very intimate moment.

But didn't Lockon know he wasn't human? He was made to be a male, yes, but he wasn't born and had nanites within him. Unlike any human.

Tieria moved to stand. Suddenly his vision blurred and he felt the computer console press harshly into his back. The taller mans body pinning his. Lockon's hands firmly gripping his hips. The breath left his lungs with the force of the shove.

"Uhh!" Was the only sound Tieria uttered before Lockon's mouth covered his.

And that mouth was fiercely hungry. Sliding on the shorter mans, tongue sweeping out for a taste. Pressing and levering that stunned mouth till it opened. Once inside, it brushed over every ridge, parried with the soft tongue and tested the sharpness of the teeth.

If Tieria bit down...Lockon would never talk again.

Thankfully, much to his relief, Tieria was too shocked to do so. Those deep red eyes so wide. Lockon kept his gaze fixed on them. Watching for any sign his advances were or were not accepted.

The realisation was slow to sink in. Tieria's fogged mind had been on hold it seemed. As it rebooted itself, he was keenly aware of the sensation coursing through him. Every sensor in his mouth was on high alert and being overtaken by the sweeping motion of Lockon's tongue as it continued to move like a serpent inside his mouth. The lips closed over his were hot and hard.

Lockon's body pressed up against Tieria's, moulding it to his own. He greedily tasted. Unable to curb the level of his desire any longer. The object of his deepest fantasies was within his grasp and he had no inclination to let go. Ever. He watched how Tieria's eyes seemed to change from stunned to glazed like the slow darkening of the night sky. The tension holding that body rigid was dropping away.

Stiffness gave way to limpness.

Tieria's mind was loosing the battle of control over his bodily actions. Instinct was overriding rational thought and governed his actions. He couldn't explain it or stop it. One thought struck him hard as a punch to the gut...he didn't want to stop. It didn't feel wrong. Lockon's actions had such an odd effect on him, his curiosity about what it meant to be human was pushing him to continue. This turn of events was unexpected, unbelievable and down right puzzling.

Tieria needed to know more.

To learn what this would culminate in and to answer one very key question...why did this feel so amazing? His entire body was alive with tingles and each nerve ending was screaming for more. It was almost hard to think. As if answering Lockon's wishes, Tieria's eyes slowly closed. As Lockon all but held his breath, Tieria began to respond in kind.

Tentatively shy at first as if testing the waters. A gentle intrusion into the hot mouth that covered his own. Softly rubbing against the devilish tongue that was casting some sort of spell over him. Lifting his arms, hands grasped the back of Lockon's waistcoat and pulled just a little. Lockon groaned a little as he took the small sign as Tieria's wish to be closer. He slipped a leg between the others mans. Rubbing slightly against the inner thigh.

At the soft moan, his eyes slid shut and he let himself fall. His nose filled with the sweet scent of rising pheromone levels. He wasn't aware of such, all he knew was the rising need inside him. The front of his jeans became unbearably tight as he grew solid underneath the cloth. Tieria felt the pressure of something hard against his stomach. It was like a match being struck. He grew painfully hard in a fraction of a second. The motion of Lockon's thigh grazing his crotch elicited whimpering moans from him.

What was this power the taller man had over him? An ache started to build strength in his gut, steadily pounding a drum beat that travelled through his body and made his heart beat to it's rhythm. Just when the pressure felt like it would destroy him from within, Lockon's mouth released his. Both men were panting. Both faces were flushed. As if stuck in the moment, Tieria's eyes remained closed.

Those normally relaxed eyes took in the sight. Face flushed quite deeply, mouth slightly opened, chest rising and falling in short bursts. Once again Lockon's mouth went dry. How was he supposed to hold back from what his body desired now?

"Tieria..." Lockon said the name softly "...I want..."

Slowly his eyes opened and what Lockon saw there, stunned him. It was lust. Pure, unfettered lust. It made his heart pound harder and his groin pulse with a desperate need.

"Lockon...I'm not..." He stopped. Should he tell him?

"Female? I know. But I don't care. I want you Tieria. I _need _you."

Those words struck Tieria hard. The deepness of his voice sent a fresh wave of goose flesh over Tieria's body.

"I know that...but I'm not..." He tried again to say it.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is I don't care. All I need, want, desire is you." Lockon stated.

Somehow it touched him. To know his unique situation didn't play a role in this at all. And in that realisation Tieria knew, he wanted Lockon just as much. He'd hidden it. Closed off that part of him for the sake of the plan and the missions, but now, the brocade was shattered and he was able to let go. Something Tieria never believed he would ever do. Fingers grasping tight onto cloth, glistening ruby eyes met taupaze and the words fell from his mouth with ease.

"Lockon, I want you."

The words stunned him to silence. The moment felt like a dream, that is until a hot eager mouth claimed his and he began to fall under it's spell. Lockon was now at the mercy of his own sexual desires. Lust replaced cautious exploration. His thoughts clouded by natural instinct. His hands slid lower, cupping a firm ass and lifting. There was a muffled sound of surprise. Lockon now held Tieria off the floor.

Without really thinking of it, slender legs wrapped about his waist. The squeeze was delightfully encouraging to his libido. With a couple of strides, they landed on the bunk. Tieria felt the hard sculpted body press him into the mattress. With one slight move of his hips, they both groaned into the kiss. Hard cocks restrained by cloth rubbed together and each got a flood of pleasure from it. The heat intensified.

Hands were suddenly and desperately clawing at clothing, tugging off and dropping wherever it may fall. In moments both men were shirtless and lips were locked again. Bare flesh brushed together, nipples hardening from the friction. Lockon broke the kiss, only to trail his lips down Tieria's neck. Lower still to his chest. Tasting. Teasing. A lick here, a nip there. Each and every sound Tieria made was like a symphony to Lockon.

He groaned when he felt fingers sliding into his shaggy auburn hair and grip just a little. Taking a nipple between his teeth, he flicked it with his tongue. Those little gasps he was rewarded with were his candy. Tieria was his addiction. The panting was making his balls ache. Sitting back on his haunches, Lockon gazed down. He was beautiful. Hair tousled, eyes dark with desire and half lidded, skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat and that mouth slightly open.

"Lockon...why did you..."

"Tieria, I can't hold out any longer." He began to undo his jeans, slipping them off, before starting on Tieria's pants "I want you. No, I _need you _now."

Tieria uttered no words. He drew a blank on what to say. Especially as now he was completely naked staring up at Lockon who was also naked and his mind went blank. Save for the powerful urge. An urge he never thought possible...for an Innovade.

Lockon looked over the man before him. Lean, pale skinned and with just enough definition for his size. That light skin was completely smooth and soft as silk. Tieria wasn't small in the groin area either. Just seeing it, hard and twitching made Lockon's mouth go dry and his own cock start throbbing intensely. He lowered onto Tieria's body, feeling their shafts brush together. That elicited delicious sounds from each man. Shy hands came to rest on his sides and Lockon couldn't have tried to deny the tremble that the light touch caused.

Azure met Crimson.

Without the exchange of words, they both knew the other wanted this. Lips met again, this time with more passion. Bodies rubbed. The heat rose. Hands searched, finding every hypersensitive area and teased. Tieria felt almost as thought he were drowning, but far from being afraid, he allowed himself to fall deeper and deeper.

Suddenly their lips parted and Lockon moved down his body. Breathing heavily, Tieria puzzled a moment over this new turn in things. With one lick of his tongue, Lockon answered that question.

"Aaahhh!" Tieria couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

From his lower vantage point Lockon looked up to see the normally stoic Tieria covering his mouth, as though ashamed of the sounds he made.

"Don't." Lockon reached up and moved that hand "I want to hear you, Tieria."

"L-Lockon..." He swallowed hard.

"I've thought of this, of you, for so long. I don't want you to hold in a single thing."

That statement left Tieria speechless. While he watched the man currently between his legs, he tried not to hold in any sounds, as he observed that tongue sweep up his cock. Over and over again.

"Nah...haa...ah..."

"Mmmnn...yeah...that's it. Let go. Let out how this feels." Lockon said, then took the tip into his mouth.

"Ughn!" Tieria thought his mind would explode.

Slowly, teasingly, Lockon sucked and rubbed his tongue against the hot hard flesh in his mouth. Below his hands that rested on milky thighs, he could feel the tremble. With gentle persistence, Lockon swallowed Tieria deep into his mouth. His ears filled with the sounds of heavy panting blended with moans. The sound was so lustful. His own cock moved in time to the pulse of the cock in his mouth. Suddenly the sound of Tieria's voice changed. Slender fingers dug insistently into his hair and those narrow hips lifted off the bunk.

"Ah! Haah! Lockon! I..." Unable to control his own body, his cock seemed to jump and then something fluid shot from the tip.

With a hum of pleasure, Lockon drank deeply. Lifting his mouth to the tip only, his tongue lapped at the opening. Clearing every drop of cum. He didn't want to waste any of it. Once he released the shaft, he surveyed the man under him.

That sheen of sweat glistened more clearly. His chest rose and fell in short pants. His pale skin was now flushed. The word floated into Lockon's mind again.

Beautiful.

Reaching up he brushed a few stray strands of amethyst hair from Tieria's face. As his eyes opened just a little to look at him, the deep red was more prominent than usual. With a tenderness, he dragged two fingers down the cheek and brushed those slightly parted lips.

"Suck them. Lick them. Make them wet." He told Tieria.

Where normally he'd question things, now he simply obeyed. The feel of that tongue slicking his fingers gave him a shiver. After a few moments he withdrew them and positioned himself between those slender legs. He had to remember to take this part slow. No matter how desperately he wanted to just sink into Tieria. Tenderly, he rubbed those wet digits over Tieria's tight hole.

Carefully he pressed one finger inside up to the first joint. Tieria tensed. His expression showed discomfort. Slowly Lockon pressed to the next joint depth. Now he moved the tip of his finger. Rubbing the soft flesh. The muscles contracted and released, getting looser each time. Tentatively, he slid the second finger in beside the first.

"Argh!" Tieria winced and his hole tightened.

"Sorry. It'll ease soon." Lockon reassured.

He worked both fingers all the way in to his knuckles. Then began the stretching. Slowly moving in and out, touching and rubbing the walls that encompassed his digits. Lockon paid close attention to Tieria's reactions. Gradually he loosened. Adding a third finger he observed how Tieria's face changed. The flush grew deeper. Hips began to rock back against his ministrations.

It was time.

Removing his fingers, Lockon replaced them with the tip of his cock. Pushing into that hot hole was hard at first. Tieria's muscles contorted around his tip, squeezing so hard he thought he'd never hold out. Pausing a moment to give Tieria a chance to adjust, he took deep breaths to calm his aching balls. They were threatening a revolt. Just when Lockon thought he would lose his control, Tieria's voice broke through and stunned him.

"Lockon. Why?" His voice was deep and help a needy element "Why have you stopped? I..."

"I know this must be hurting you and I hate myself for it. I want both of us to feel good." He replied.

"Then please, just go all the way. Don't hold back for fear of hurting me." The determination in his voice helped to reinforce Lockon's resolve.

"All right. But, I'm sorry." Lockon said "This will hurt. Much more."

"I don't care. I just need to feel you inside me Lockon."

With a nod and a pang of joy from the admission, Lockon took a deep breath and thrusted fully into Tieria's tight hot hole. When buried balls deep, Lockon had to fight off his bodies need to purge itself. The motion had caused a cry of pain to leave Tieria's lips. Just that knowing, pained him. Arms hooked under the knees, Lockon lifted slender legs to angle himself. Beginning with slow thrusts, he bit his lip to help him focus on control.

In time, Tieria's voice changed from pained to pleasured and his muscles relaxed enough that moving inside him was smoother. Falling into a rhythm, both men lost themselves to the pleasure. Lockon's hips pushed. Tieria's rocked up to meet them. Legs locked around Lockon's mid section, heels digging into his ass. Untangling his arms, he leaned forwards and drove deeper. Tieria was now curled up, knees pointing toward his chest and his arms outstretched, hands grasping Lockon's shoulders.

In an instant, Tieria had white lights flash in his vision with an accompanying jolt of pleasure so intense he couldn't catch his breath. The pure unhindered cry that escaped his mouth told Lockon he had found it. That sweet spot of nerves deep inside Tieria. That one place that could break any last piece of control he might have on his own reactions.

And true enough, the harder Lockon slammed into Tieria and hit that spot, the more he cried out in sheer sexual pleasure so strong his head dropped back and his fingers dug into the strong shoulders. This was what Lockon had wanted. For this tightly wound, control junkie to just let go. To free him of the chains that kept him by the book and so very aloof.

No. This was the real Tieria. Unabashed. Unlocked. Undone by the joys of sex with one he trusted. Finally, he was relaxed. More over, he was delving deep into his own pleasure zone and learning more about his own body. As well as himself.

"T-Tieria...I'm...I can't...hold on..." Lockon was struggling not to explode too soon.

"Ah! Lockon! Please! Don't...don't stop! I'm...so close..." Tieria's voice was raw, a far cry from his usually cold pointedness.

With a final blast of energy, Lockon threw caution to the wind. He slammed harder and harder, feeling his limit impending. Seconds before he filled Tieria with his hot seed, he watched Tieria go over the cliff edge and into the depths of heaven. Red eyes clouded and rolled back. Tieria lost all sense of anything but the incredible way he felt. Emptying onto his own chest, head tilted back hard into the mattress. Body pulsing and his cock throbbing as he came. He thought for sure he would black out. But he didn't and was rewarded with feeling Lockon fill him with hot cum, before slumping over on top of him.

They laid there for some time panting till their heart rates slowed. Both feeling delightfully drained of energy. Their bodies limp from exertion. And the knowledge that, their lives had forever changed. Tieria Erde and Lockon Stratos weren't simply fellow Miesters any longer. As the moments passed and they came down from the erotic high, the question of what was to happen next crossed both their minds. But whom would speak first?

"Tieria..." Lockon began.

"The others cannot know about this." Tieria interrupted.

"But why?" Lockon had to know.

"It could jeopardise future missions. The chances of us not being paired for missions would be quite high." Was the stoic statement.

"That's ridiculous, Tieria." Lockon rolled over and looked him in the eyes "I'm not going to pretend this didn't happen."

"I'm not asking you to. I merely think this should stay between us."

"So your not ashamed of being with me?"

A hand lifted and rested against his cheek.

"No, Lockon. I'm not ashamed. I'm happy." Tieria told him.

"Good. Because I don't intend on this being a one time thing." Lockon's mouth curved into a smile.

"Neither do I." Tieria replied before leaning in for a kiss.

Somewhere in space, a squad of GN-X's attack Celestial Being.

_While battling the United Nations Forces during the Fallen Angel campaign, the four Gundams of Celestial being were cut off from Veda's support. Left drifting in space, each pilot was certain this would be their end. Unknowing, their tactical forecaster had anticipated such an event and had a back up system ready. Dynames, Kyrios and Exia all regained the ability to move and fight. But not Virtue. Something had gone wrong and no one knew what. Worse still, Tieria wasn't responding to any of the crew or his fellow Miesters. One enemy unit, broke through the defences Lockon and Allehluja had put up. It was aimed directly at Virtue. Lockon moved without a second thought, placing Dynames between Virtue and the attacking GN-X machine._

_Still in shock, Tieria wasn't aware of his immanent danger..._

_...until he heard that voice._

"_TIERIA!" Lockon shouted, just before the beam sabre punctured the cockpit of Dynames, severely wounding him and badly damaging his Gundam._

_When the enemy retreated, the Gundams were given the recall signal. Lockon was taken to the Medbay for treatment. Setsuna, Sumeragi, Allehluja and HARO were all there to hear the prognosis and were told he would need three weeks to heal. Meanwhile, Tieria was at the observation deck, staring into the blackness. Hating himself._

"_Because I insisted on sticking with Veda, he wound up getting hurt..." His fingers curled into a fist against the glass, as tears welled in his crimson eyes "...it's all, my fault."_

**FIN**


End file.
